Butterfly
by Duchan Mandic
Summary: Three months after Sandra left Randy and that part of her life behind, she's faced with a new challenge. Did she make a mistake in leaving Randy? Should she have stayed with Jake? More importantly, how will she hide her pregnancy from them?
1. Three Months Later

**A/U: **FINALLY! The Make Believe sequel is here! Geez, did I piss you guys off or what? I'm so sorry it took me so long, I had been thinking of ways to start it off, but none of those ideas seemed to fit. The first story was Sandra's struggle with Randy and his power over her, this story is about Sandra's struggle with a new power over her…PLEASE r&r? Let me know what you think of the first chapter, plus I'll be writing in the POV of Randy, Jake, and John more often in this story. :]

**1**

**Three Months Later**

_Can't tell anyone…except Gemma…she knows. My family knows. Haven't had contact with Randy or Jake since the night I left Boston…almost 3 months ago._

_Just so everything would stop. Everything did stop._

_Except for the phone calls. Those didn't stop. I ignored and ignored them until I finally had to get my number changed. Mom and Dad turned them away at the door when they showed up at the house, several times. Gemma was the only one allowed over. Every once in awhile I get an e-mail from Jake…I don't answer him. But he knows I read them, 'cause he tells me everything that's going on in the business since I stopped traveling with them. _

_I want to tell him what's going on with me, but I can't. Only my family and Gemma know. Once in awhile I'll get a hand-written letter from Randy, begging me to reply or something. He says he misses me…I miss him too. I don't want to miss him; it's awful and disgusting that I do. After everything he did to me and put me through…and I still love him. I can't. Randy never told the media, though. He loves his job too much, that and he didn't want to put himself in prison. My father never told, obviously. Especially after he found out about the baby. _

_Every once in awhile Steph would take me to the mall to get me some new clothes, that was on the healthy days though, when I didn't have the morning sickness. Mom thought it was the air that was making me worse, so we stayed at our house in Santa Barbara for a few weeks, which did help. Eventually we had to come back to Greenwich for mom's job. The plane rides were okay, I'd often fall asleep so it didn't bother me much. Sometimes when Gemma was over I'd turn the TV on and watch a little bit of RAW, and I'd see Randy's face, and just start bawling. I'd also watch Smackdown too, and the same thing happened whenever I saw Jake._

_I can't stand looking at John's face. First his new movie, then Hannah Montana, and now the Fred movie. That used to be my favorite YouTube show…now I can't even watch it without gagging. I still haven't forgiven myself. I did get one phone call from him, it was unknown and like an idiot I answered. He asked me how I was doing, and I lied and told him I was fantastic, then hung up. Childish, but I didn't want to talk to him._

_I still have that one dream, but not as often as I used to. Randy still chases me through halls of the many arenas, and he still asks for "More". Then I wake up._

_Like always/_

"Sandra…psst! Wake up! How ya feelin' today?" Gemma asks, sitting in the wicker chair next to my bed. We're back at our house in Santa Barbara, which sits on a hill overlooking the beach and some of the city. It's smaller than our home in Greenwich. It's more "modern" looking, square and blocky, lots of large windows, lots of bright lights inside that you can dim, small wooden porch outside with metal railing, inside the walls are a tan marble, most of the furniture is either off-white or brown, the curtains for the windows and showers are a light green, and there are three bedrooms, and three bathrooms.

"What time is it?" I ask as I rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Six. Your mom wanted me to wake you up for your morning walk." She replies. I slide out of bed and zombie-walk to the bathroom. "You okay?" Gemma laughs as I bump into the shower door.

I giggle, "I'm fine."

I do my morning routine, then put my hair into a ponytail and put on a pair of white towel shorts, green babydoll top that covers the small yet noticeable bump, and a white zip up hoodie that's too big for me. "You coming?" I ask Gemma.

"Nah. I'm gonna cook you guys breakfast while you're out." I gag and she throws a pillow at me.

I meet my mom outside, where she's standing on the beach watching the water. The sun is barely up yet, so it's still kind of dark outside. Her hair isn't poofy/curly like it normally is back home, she doesn't have any make up on and she's wearing a white sweat suit with capris and no shoes, like me.

"How are you feeling today?" She asks.

"No urges to throw up." I reply as we start walking down the beach.

"Your check up is Wednesday at 8 am."

"Okay." I say and rub my belly.

"Thought of any names?" She asks.

"Not yet. I kind of want it to be a surprise…"

She smiles, "It's also better to be prepared, though."

At first when her and my dad found out that I was pregnant, they weren't too happy. Well, my mom was happy yet mad, and my dad was furious. Not at me, of course, just that I was going to have Randy Orton's baby. Or John Cena's. I still don't know, but it's a strong chance that it's Randy's, right?

In a way, I hope its Randy's. I feel like such a slut, sometimes…not knowing who the father of my baby is. Whoever it is, I will still love this baby, I will still care for it, and I will still raise it. Whether it is a product of rape or love, part of it still comes from me, and it IS me, and it will be loved by me.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?"

"That look on your face, it's just like that look your father gets when he's thinking about something serious."

"Oh…just that…just that I still don't know who the father is…"

She pulls me in for a hug. "We can always do DNA testing."

"Can we? I'm sure Randy and John will do it…"

"I know they will."

I snuggle into her hug and sigh. "Thanks mom."

She hugs me tighter.


	2. Calling All Memories

**I have a few AMAZING readers to thank: **RKOsgirl92, Sonib89,LivHardy, pickels-cat24, SBMFanatic, hardycenagirl, Christina89, 87, OrtonCenaHardyChick, CuTe AnD cRaZy, and haileybaby10 for all the amazing reviews on the beginning! I LOVE you all! :) It really helped me A LOT looking through all those past reviews to start on this sequel. I hope you like it! Oh! One more thing…on my mibba account, would all those reviewers mind if I posted some of those reviews on the info page of Make Believe? I think it'd look awesome :]]

**2**

**Calling All Memories**

_The walls are a deep red, the ceiling and floor black. Random posters and stickers line the walls and floor. Music is pulsating through the walls. I run my hand along the wall and feel the roughness, chips of hardened paint, and the edges of paper and stickers as I walk down the hallway. A few people are standing alongside the walls, some wearing skin-tight clothing, others wearing baggy clothing with chains. Smoking things. The air is thick with smoke. I cough as I walk farther down this long hallway and protectively put my arms around my small bump. I avoid eye contact with these people, I don't know where I'm going exactly but I don't want to ask either. I reach an archway, into a larger room. A table is set up in the middle, with various smaller tables and booths around the room. Sitting around the table is a group of men, with scantily clad women in their laps._

"_SANDRA!" A man jumps away from one woman and runs towards me._

_My jaw drops. "Randy?" I say. He slows his pace and embraces me in a tight hug._

"_I've missed you."_

_I hug him back. He leads me to a secluded booth in the corner of the room and puts his arm around me. "How did you find me?" He asks._

_I shrug, "I don't really know."_

"_You know what you have to do, right?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You have to make a choice."_

"_A choice? What're you talking about?"_

"_Choose, baby. I'll see you soon. I love you." He kisses me lightly on the lips._

My eyes fly open.

I look around the room for my phone. 3:18 AM. I dial his number and tremble as it rings.

"_Hello?"_ His voice is groggy with sleep.

I hang up.

Why did I just do that? What the fuck is wrong with me? What am I thinking? I can't call him! I can't stand him! After what he did…for months…almost a I'm having his baby…If I hadn't of left, it would still be happening. I wouldn't have gone to the doctor. I'd still be throwing up, having stomach cramps, and have no idea what was going on…I probably wouldn't be here, more than likely.

Randy wanted me to have his baby, after I told him that I was pregnant. I could see it in his eyes, he was so excited. John was excited to, because there was a chance it could have been his…but everyone knew it wasn't because I had only slept with John a few weeks before that, and I had been with Randy for months. And the sadness in Jakes eyes…I felt awful. I liked Jake, I really did! I miss talking to him, I miss just sitting with him…I miss telling him about my day. He meant a lot to me. I knew I meant a lot to him…if only he knew that I had only slept with John just to get rid of the memory of Randy on my skin, inside me, the smell of him, the feel of him, his taste. I used John. It's okay, 'cause John used me. We used each other. It's okay. Nothing else was said. That one phone call, those few unanswered texts, then nothing. I never want to hear from him again. He's awful, but he was there at the time, and there to help me get rid of Randy. And for that, I thank him. He helped me. He saved me from myself that night.

I wanted everything to just _stop_. John…John…what about John? He was always rude to me, vulgar and vile towards me, made fun of me, played pranks on me…but that night, he pulled me back over the balcony and sat me down. He held onto me as I cried and cried and cried and told him everything. He told me those false feelings. Looking back I know he was lying, but at the time I believed anything anyone told me. After that he let me fall asleep in bed with him, just sleep…then nights after that is when we had sex. Even then…it was nice. For a few weeks there, it was nice waking up to him every morning, going out for walks and shopping and visiting those historical sites in Boston during the day with him, going out to dinner with him at night, then falling back asleep in his arms, and the same routine repeated every day. I loved it. Then Randy showed up, and things got awkward, then chaotic once Jake arrived.

Sometimes I shudder when I think about everything over the past year. Everything I've gone through, everything I've put those three through. I never thought that when I joined my father, sister, and brother on the road that _any_ of this would have happened. It's just…unpredictable. Yeah, unpredictable. That seems to be the only word I can find. Kinda funny, too. Who knew that I'd end up having a sexual relationship with 29 year old Randy Orton, WWE Superstar, at the age of 15, then 16? Then "dating" John Cena, married man, and also a WWE Superstar, at 16? Trying to commit suicide after being beaten, raped, and then pregnant?

They say that everything happens for a reason, but why did all of this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? Is God punishing me for wanting to die, free-falling from an apartment building in Boston? Or for practically ruining a marriage (when they were already separated) with a much older man? Or for that picture that pissed my dad off? What about breaking the heart of the one guy that actually cared for me? Sick sense of humor…Don't get me wrong, I'm happy I'm pregnant. My baby has saved my life. It's just with the whole Randy thing and when it started…what did I do to deserve the things he did to me?

And what did Randy mean in my dream by making a choice? And he'll see me soon? I've checked the website and all the cities they'll be in, and he won't be anywhere close to me anytime soon…

My alarm starts beeping. 6:00 AM. Where did the time go? I get ready for the day, first Stephanie and Hunter will arrive around noon, then the radio interview, then shopping with Steph and Gemma.

Time for my morning walk.

The last word that I heard her utter in person "Uh…"

The look on her face…she was so pissed that I had told Randy. She was also scared…but mostly pissed. After all those months of me being such an asshole to her, then the night she…tried to do _that_. Something changed between us. We weren't the same after that. It was a good change, a change for the better. We were a _couple _for those few weeks she was away from the WWE. She got the independence she had been craving, the love that she deserved, and the life she wanted. I knew it wasn't gonna last long, I had to tell Randy what had happened, how else was I supposed to get my money? He'd know I was lying if I told him Sandra behaved. He expected her to rebel, to try and run away, to try _something_ at least. And like his expectations, she did. That girl's like a teenage, female Houdini.

The minute she bolted outta the apartment, I knew right where she was headed. All runaway teens in Boston go to the train station. Her little goth/punk friend met her there, and off they went. I didn't hear from Sandra for about 1 month, until she finally answered my blocked call. Of course she hung up on me, but it was great to hear her voice. I expected the rudeness. She hates me, I bet. She'll never forgive me. But if I could see her just _one _more time, just to know she's doing okay, then I'll never bother her again. I just gotta know she's okay.

"Five minutes!" A roadie calls into my dressing room.

"Thanks man." I mumble and take one more look at my phone.

Yes, Sandra is still my background. After 3 months of no contact with her, I still have every picture and video on my iPhone. Sometimes I wonder if she really _was _pregnant, but if she was, it'd be in the news by the time she was showing. I had really hoped that if she was that it was mine. But more than likely it would be Randy's…it'd have Sandra's tan skin and dark hair, then his baby blue eyes…it makes me sick. I did use her to get to the top of the company, hell, Hunter did it! How hard could it be for me? Randy tried so fuckin' hard, but failed. I almost succeeded. Talkin' about marriage and little Cena's runnin' around the apartment…I could see her imagining it in her eyes. I mean, not that I didn't mean it…that's always been a dream of mine, to find a good girl to bring home to my folks and brothers, settle down with and have kids. I actually thought, for awhile, that Sandra would be that girl. But she's too young for me.

That ain't gonna stop me though.


	3. The Great Decision

**3**

**The Great Decision**

"I called and called and called her for hours, and no answer. I sent hundreds of texts to her, until finally she replied and told me she was okay, and to leave her alone."

"I'm sorry man…" Ted sighs. "But go on,"

"She…I don't know what to do without her. I remember, the night she told me about what he—what he had he did to her. I was fucking livid. I was ready to kill Orton. We became friends; she knew I wanted more 'cause I made the mistake of telling her what I was thinking. It was an accident. I'm a fuckin' idiot, Ted! I love a girl who's not even legal! But, I can't get over her. I feel so…_lost_. I can't function right. It's been 3 months, and I'm _still _like this! I still send her e-mails, like she actually reads them or some shit! I feel like I'm talking to someone who isn't there half the time!"

"Jake, its okay. If you tell her what you're telling me right now, maybe she'll listen."

"I can't man! She didn't answer my calls the night she ran away from John's apartment, why would she answer them now? She's probably off living the life she missed. Getting to be a normal teenager, hanging out with her friends, having sleepovers, shopping, texting, Myspacing, Facebooking…what she deserves. I wanted her, and she left me…alone. I am pathetic."

Ted laughs, "You're lovesick. C'mon, everyone's going out to eat to the grill downstairs. I'll buy us a few rounds to get your mind off things. Sound good?"

I shake my head, "Yeah. Sure. Thanks man."

"No problem. Besides, there are a lot of pretty ladies here in Cincinatti."

I don't care about "pretty ladies" the only lady I want is sixteen and rejected me. I only got to kiss her maybe…two times? I fell for her. She left me, when she _knew _how I felt! It's like…my world is falling apart, literally! And I sound like a fuckin' girl! This has _never _happened to me before! I used to deal with breakups easily! But this time…maybe it's the fact that we were never actually _together_ per se, but it felt like we were sometimes. She told me everything about herself, and I told her everything about me. We shared everything. I called her every night I was away from her, we texted all day every day. We even skyped a few times. To me, I considered it a long-distance relationship. To her she considered it talking to her bestfriend. Best _guy _friend. Friend. That's all I was to her, a _friend._

I never thought this would happen, I pictured the future and I saw us together. If everything was perfect, she'd still be here. She'd still be with me; I could protect her from those assholes Orton and Cena. I'd be _everything _to her. I'd do anything for her. Randy and John never cared about her! All they cared about was the damn company! They wanted to achieve what Hunter had! I actually _loved _Sandra McMahon! I still love her! But she left me hanging out in the cold, Bostonian air. Walking for hours around that city on that rainy night, texting her and calling her 'til my phone died and I filled up her voicemail.

It just doesn't make sense. Why would she leave the father of her baby, since she was pregnant? Why would she go off on her own like that? Do her parents know? I wonder if the baby is a boy or girl? Is she gonna keep it, or give it up for adoption? I have so many questions for her, but none of them will be answered, because she wants nothing to do with me. Every day I think about her. Every day I miss her. Every day I fall harder for her. It's wrong, but I want to be in love with her. I don't give a fuck anymore. Let the damn media know! Orton and Cena should both rot in prison! Hell, I'll put them there myself!

The waves crash against the rocks as I overlook the property of the beach house my parents own. The house is fairly close to the water, so I didn't have very far to walk. It's about nine in the morning; my mother is sitting on the porch with her coffee and reading over some medical documents. Gemma drove into town to get some groceries and breakfast for me about an hour ago. Gemma takes too long to decide what kind of foods she wants at the market, every time it takes her maybe five to ten minutes while she stands there with her left finger pressed up against her chin, staring at the apples. Analyzing which ones are better, how long those bruises have been there and yadda yadda yadda.

I sit down on the rock carefully and peer into the water. It's a slightly sunny day, mostly cloudy. The sky is a light gray, with just a few rays of sunlight. The wind is calm, but the air is warm. I'm wearing my jean maternity shorts and white baby-doll top, proud of my noticeable little bump, with my hair in a long side ponytail. I see those little guppy or minnow fish in a little school at the top of the water. I splash and they all scatter away.

My check up was two days ago, and I have another in three weeks. My dad is supposed to come to the beach house here in Santa Barbara next week for his two week break from the company. He wants to meet with my doctors, and spend time with me.

Steph and Hunter will be here in a few hours, flying in from Miami where the last WWE live event was. Sometimes I wish I was still traveling around with them, but it was _so_ chaotic. The late night pranks on Mike and Phil were always fun, though. And some of the shitty hotels we stayed in, that had spiders in the beds and scared Gemma and I when we shared a room with Maria and Michelle.

"I BRING FOOD!" Gemma yells from the patio door, making my mother jump.

"Jesus!"

"No, it's Gemma." She smirks.

I laugh and make my way towards the house, but not before I splash my feet in the water, washing off the sand. As soon as I'm in the kitchen, I start sifting through the McDonald's bags Gemma brought in.

"I thought it was time for a junk food binge." She smiled.

My mother gives her a look.

"Mom I can eat basically whatever I want, just not all the time. Remember? I have to balance it out evenly. Fifty percent junk, fifty percent healthy!" She laughs and hugs me.

I take in the smell of the heavenly sausage biscuit and chow down.

"Good God girl!" I hear Hunter's voice behind me and I turn around with the biscuit still in my mouth. Steph busts out laughing and takes a picture on her iPhone.

"EPIC FAIL!" Gemma shouts and erupts in giggles. Hunter gives me a hug and lifts me into the air, then rubs his hand on my belly.

I swallow the last bite and laugh as I hug Steph and Hunter hugs Gemma.

"How—why—" My mother stutters.

Steph laughs, "We decided to take the early flight out, wanted to see my little sisters and mom as soon as I could. Shane and Marissa have the kids already…just hope they can handle them for a whole week!"

Steph calls Gemma her little sister because we've been inseparable since elementary school.

Hunter gives Gemma a noogie as Steph and I sit down at the kitchen counter and catch up. She tells me about life on the road and how my nieces are doing, while I tell her how my pregnancy is going and of course if I know what it is yet. Then she shows me pictures and videos of my nieces on her phone, along with stupid videos Hunter took of him and the guys pranking Adam Copeland, AKA Edge.

Gemma continues to fight with Hunter while my mom and I laugh at the video of the guys throwing all of Adam's clothes into one of the hotel pools and watching him jump in to get them. Another video was of Phill Brooks AKA CM Punk, throwing Adam's luggage into a women's restroom at an airport, and watching while Adam debated whether or not to go in there, so he started asking women to go in there and get it for him.

I rub my belly while I laugh too, wondering if the baby can feel the joy I'm experiencing at the moment, the bouncing of my belly with it inside. Sometimes I put my iPod dock next to my stomach, and play some of my favorite music, hoping the baby will move.

"You're crying!" Steph laughs harder.

What she doesn't realize is that I'm _really _crying because I saw Jake in the videos. And no one knows about Jake and I besides Gemma, John, and Randy. Everyone else just assumed we were friends.

I'm crying because of Jake.

I miss him. I pictured a future with him, I never thought I'd end up having to leave him behind in that chaotic world called The WWE, where when we were on opposite sides of the country he'd call me every night, we'd Skype, text all day, anything just to have that connection.

Sometimes I pretended we were in a long distance relationship, but to him I was probably just a younger, close friend.

I'd never be anything than just a stupid teenage girl in his eyes.

I'd never get to be with him, to feel his arms around me, to hear him say he loved me, to be his girlfriend, maybe even his wife someday.

I would give anything just to tell him how I feel, but he doesn't feel the same, and that's why I've cut all of them off.

Besides, I have a baby growing inside me, and he or she needs all my love and attention.


	4. All I See

**4**

**All I See**

"Okay Jake. You can do this. Just say what you've wanted to say to her." Ted says from his chair behind me. I'm standing in front of the mirror in the locker rooms at yet another arena

"Sandra—I—you're—look, I consider you—I LOVE YOU!" I shout.

Ted covers his ears. "I don't swing that way man."

I glare at him, "I was talking to Sandra. Er—practicing what I'm gonna say to her. In the mirror."

He laughs, "I know, but maybe you should work on that stuttering problem. And maybe your lisp. I can't take you seriously with that shit!"

"Shut up!" I say and fling his duffle bag at him. He retaliates with kicking my ass.

"What the hell…?" Randy's voice comes from the doorway.

"Hey man!" Ted gets up, looks at me and laughs some more.

I laugh and stand up. "Randy."

"Hager."

"Ted!" Ted laughs like an idiot.

We both look at him.

"Anyway, we're all three needed for a segment in tomorrow night's show in Santa Barbara. Just thought I'd let you idiots know." He rumbles and walks off.

"Well then." Ted says, "I'm—OH!"

"What?"

"The McMahons have a beach house in Santa Barbara!"

My eyes widen. "You think Sandra will be there?"

"It's worth a try to find out. Text her or something."

"I…she won't answer, man. She never does."

"Fine! I will! Pussy…" He mutters as he sends Sandra a message.

"Done and done. Let's get goin', we've got a long ass drive ahead of us with Mike and 'Swoggle."

0 0 0

My belly grows more and more every day, but my mom still says she can only notice it when I wear tight t-shirts. Gemma, Steph, and Hunter all agree.

I've begun thinking about my baby and how I'm scared to bring him or her into this world. If my relationship with Randy turned into a living nightmare, how will he be as a father? I can't let him lay a finger on my baby. What about John? I wonder what he'd be like as a father…I hope better then my imagination of Randy.

"You there?" Gemma waves her hand in my face.

"Wha?"

"You totally spaced out man."

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

She sighs and laughs at me a little, "I wish I didn't have to repeat this. Supershow is coming here to Santa Barbara tomorrow night."

My body goes numb, except for a little movement in my chest. A flutter. For Jake. For Randy. For John.

"You okay? We're not going; your mom has made that very clear."

Steph looks back at us from her rearview mirror. "Sandy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Just…a little shocked is all. Are we almost there?"

Steph nods and we pull into the parking lot of the KRUZ radio station. "Oi fae. More interviews, I'm ready for the typical questions. Help me out!" I say sarcastically and hold my hand out to Steph, who nods her head at my casual baggy tank top to hide my belly that I paired with skinny jeans and flip flops with my in a side ponytail.

I take a few breaths before entering the building.

0 0 0

"Matt here with WWE CEO Vince McMahons daughter, Sandra. So Sandy, may I call you Sandy?"

"Everyone does."

"Good deal! You traveled around with your dad's business for about two years, right? What was that like for you?"

"Well, at first I was scared outta my mind. I had just turned fourteen when I started traveling with them. Being around all those gorgeous women and big scary guys is kinda intimidating. I thought one wrong move and someone like Sheamus could break me in half, but I was wrong. Those people became my second family. It's like one big family unit on the road."

"Now I've read all those WWE books in preparation of this interview, and I've gotta say, life on the road seems to be so _hectic_! I mean, going from city to city, country to country. That's gotta be boring sometimes, don't ya think? What do you guys do for fun?"

"Oh I have _so _many stories, but not enough time. Sometimes I'd travel in the cars with the superstar family friends, you know, the people my dad trusted his kid with and those were the longest, yet funniest car rides I have _ever_ experienced! One time I rode with Michelle McCool, Maria, and The Miz. Maria was driving and she had no idea where she was going, and Michelle was holding the GPS telling her where to turn in this little town we had somehow gotten to, and Mike and I are in the backseat just cracking up 'cause they were bickering and yelling and insulting each other for a good two hours until finally Mike decided to drive and we got to the arena on time. It was just alotta fun."

"What about all these pranking stories I also read about?"

"Ask my sister Stephanie about those, she's got plenty of videos on her phone of my brother-in-law pranking Edge. She showed me those when she got here yesterday, they're priceless! Well, one good prank I think is the most memorable would be when my best friend Gemma and I broke into the Superstars locker room and completely messed with the guys. We had bought a whole bunch of cheap little Barbie doll stuff, with the help of Kelly Kelly, silly string, sparkles, glitter, glue, feathers, stuff like that ya know? Oh man were they pissed! It was worth it though, 'cause it sparked a month long prank war between me and CM Punk."

"I bet he's a fun guy to mess with!"

"Oh, quite so!"

"So, what were the best and worst places you've stayed at while on the road?"

"Oh my goodness! Well, whenever the other superstars stay at the crappy places, my brother-in-law Hunter let's me stay on his bus with him and Steph. So, that's a plus! And whenever it's a semi-nice place like Super 8 or something, then it's pretty decent. As long as you have a place to sleep for a few hours before you have to get on the road again then whatever is fine."

"Okay Sandy, now for the million dollar question. Are ya ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Matt!"

"Who's your favorite WWE Superstar? And you _can't_ say your father!"

"Hmm…you know, that's a good question. I mean, they're all such great people, I can't just choose one!"

"Well if you had to choose, from a fan's perspective."

"I'd have to go with…probably The Undertaker. That guy can kick some serious ass."

"Alright! He's my favorite too! I'm sad to say that that concludes our interview, Sandy. Thanks so much for coming in today and giving KRUZ your time. Hope to see you in the ring someday!"

"Thanks Matt, no problem! It was fun, and thank you for having me here!"

0 0 0

I turn off the radio and retreat back to my bed in the back of the bus. Sandra's first radio interview went well, surprisingly. I wonder if any of the staff noticed her stomach. Or had any idea who the father was?

I _will _be part of that child's life; it _is_ my baby after all. I'll make it up to her, or I'll make her pay. She has a choice, easy way or hard way.

Easy way: Mrs. Sandra Orton.

Hard way: Sandra Victoria McMahon, born October 31, 1993 died 2010.

I don't want to have to resort to the hard way.


	5. Na Na Na

**5**

**Na Na Na**

"_Yeah, thanks for ignoring my text."_

"I was doing a radio interview you asshole!"

"_Oh, well, anyway, are you coming to the show Monday?"_

"I…I don't think so, Ted. I just can't."

"_Why not?"_

"You know why!"

"_Right. I'm sorry. But you don't even wanna see me?"_

I laugh, "Of course I want to see you Ted! But…Randy and Jake are going to be there…I don't want to put myself and my baby through that."

"_I understand. I hope you change your mind, this could be good for you."_

"Yeah. I doubt that. I gotta go, I'll call you tomorrow. Bye."

"_Bye Sandy."_

Click.

"Ted?" Gemma asks.

I sigh, "I wanna go to that show."

"WHAT? But you just told Ted—" She jumps off the bed and stares at me.

"I know! I…let's get tickets. I just wanna see from afar. Okay? No backstage or anything. Besides, it's been a long time since I've gotten to see the show from the audience anyway."

"Yeah, cause most of the time Orton had you locked in the locker room." She mutters under her breath.

I walk over to my laptop and purchase tickets from the website. "Huh, Staples Center in LA. Not that far of a drive, right?"

"Yeah, like an hour or so. Starts at 8?"

"We'd have to leave around 6."

"Ugh, fine. The things I do for you…" She walks off to the beach.

000

"Well? What did she say?" I ask.

"She doesn't want to come to the show. I'm sorry man. But can you blame her? Orton's gonna be there, and she sure as hell doesn't want anything to do with him." Ted replies.

"Yeah, I guess so." I sit down and put my head in my hands.

"You alright man?"

"I just…I'd like to see her, to know she's doin' okay. And to tell her…"

"She's fine; she said she'd call me tomorrow. But you know what? I bet you more than anything she'll be in the audience watching. I know her; she'd pull a creeper move like that."

I laugh, "I'll scan the crowd for her then."

Ted claps me on the back, "Good deal."

000

Sandra's gonna be at the show? Was that…was that her new number that called me that one night a few weeks ago?

"_Hello?"_ She says timidly.

"So I hear you're gonna be at the show Monday?"

I can almost hear her gulp.

"Well?" I snap.

"_Um, where did you hear that? No, I'm not going. I have better things to do. Besides, I'm back in Greenwich."_

"That's a bullshit lie. Hunter let it slip that he and Steph were goin' to see you."

"_I—"_

I chuckle, "Right. I'll be lookin' for you in the crowd, baby. And when I find you, you're gonna go backstage. You got that? Good job with your first radio interview, by the way."

"_Randy—"_

"See you Monday." I hang up.

I love catching her in lies, the way her voice quivers, how her lips tremble. Although I couldn't see her face in person, I knew the way she was reacting almost immediately. She's probably shaking right now. But I can't do anything to her when I see her, as much as I want to. She's carrying my child, and I don't want to harm her. As much as I want to.

What can I say? I'm a monster.

000

Word got around that Sandra McMahon was gonna be at the RAW show on Monday in LA. I'm guessing she's at the McMahon beach house in Santa Barbara, the one I've been to a few times when I was still married to Liz, and we were family friends with the McMahons.

Now Vince hates me and wants to throw me in prison (but can't, due to the fact that I'm this company's poster boy and the company would go downhill if I were to be thrown in the rabbit hole), and I'm divorcing my wife. I'm already in the media heavily because of that. Long story short, I come home to my Miami house and find her in bed with one of her supposedly "Gay" friend Gary.

So, I throw her out, and throw Gary down the stairs. Small lawsuit, I just had to pay a fine. Gary was scared of Big Bad Cena. Anyway, I can't help but wonder how Sandra and the baby are. A part of me hopes to God it's mine, I mean, you never know, right?

I stare at the dog tags around my neck, where they clink with the star and moon ring that Sandra had left at my apartment the night she left. Still shiny and sparkly. Apparently Linda McMahon had bought it for her 16th birthday, well; I intend to return it to her.

000

"What…what are you wearing?" I ask Gemma. She looks down at her bright yellow tutu, pink tank top, lime green bike jacket, black and blue striped knee-socks, and red converse.

"Hey, you never said I couldn't wear this! I've wanted to wear this for weeks!"

"We are going to attract _so_ much attention at the show. Randy is gonna spot us head on!"

"That's the point! Now put this on." She hands me a black tutu with white polka dots with green ruffles, a bright pink tank top like hers, rainbow striped knee high socks, a yellow bike jacket, and black Mary Jane heels.

"Why? I'm three months pregnant, do you _really _think people aren't going to notice Bump?"

"Bump?"

"I'm calling it Bump until I know what the sex is."

"Uh, okay. Well, it's not _that_ noticeable. Trust me. You're making me go to this thing, so I'm making you wear what I want us to wear. Kapeesh?"

"Fine." I sigh and start changing into the ridiculous outfit.

Gemma comes into the bathroom and starts going to town on my hair and make up. She puts little eyeliner on, shitload of mascara to 'make them look longer', and a little blush. The final outcome is my hair in ringlets and a spray of perfume.

"We are going to be the oddballs in the crowd."

"Depends on how far away they can see us…Sandra?"

"Huh?"

"These are floor seats."

"What? Look again, are you sure?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure. Right next to the fuckin' stage ya idiot!" She flicks me.

"OW! Okay! Jesus! Look, whenever Randy, John, or Jake come out we'll just sink down into our seats."

"This isn't a spy movie."

"It will work! Trust me! Now let's go, or we'll be late."

000

"It's not like they'll be paying attention to us anyway, they'll be in the ring looking at _those _seats, they're not gonna spot us near the stage." I say as I turn off the turnpike.

"Mhm. You say that now." Gemma replies.

"You're the one who wanted us to wear these ridiculous outfits!"

"I know! I think we look cute though! Here, park here. Let's get somethin' to eat inside. Cheaper."

I park in the semi-crowded parking lot of the Staples Center and shut off the engine. "I'm scared."

"Of what? Crowds?"

"No…I just…Randy said when he sees me, I better be backstage by the time his match is over."

"Simple solution: we get the hell outta the staples center and get to the car. I'll drive us home."

"Okay. I feel better with a plan."

We show our tickets and get directed to our seats fairly quickly, the stadium isn't full yet, there's still patches of empty seats like there usually is an hour before the show starts. The RAW theme song is playing and the smell of the smoke machines give me butterflies. Memories of being backstage with everyone, watching them do their last-minute warm ups, or walk around talking with the other superstars or on the phone with their wives and kids, it kind of makes me miss being on the road.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat, you want anything?" I ask Gemma as I get up from my seat.

"Corn dog please! With mustard!"

"Yuck." I laugh and walk up the stairs to the hall with crowds filing in and the smell of cotton candy mixed with beer, mixed with corn dogs. I find the vendor and get Gemma's corn dog, then I stalk down the cotton candy guy.

"Sandra McMahon?"

My limbs freeze.

"Are you Sandra McMahon?" This person asks.

"I—uh—no." I stammer and give the cotton candy man my money and he hands me two bags with a quizzical look on his face.

"You alright darlin'? I can call security on this guy if you like."

"Oh! No, it's okay. I can handle him. Thank you though."

"No problem. Holler Frankie if you need me." He winks and goes off the opposite direction.

I finally see the face of my "fan" when he gets right next to me and starts asking me questions. The only problem is, is that he's a twelve year old boy.

"Are you sure? You look an awful lot like her!"

I laugh, "Yes, I'm sure I'm not Sandra McMahon."

"You're lying! You look just like her, you're gorgeous!"

"Well thanks kid, the show's about to start and I gotta get back to give my best friend her corn dog or she'll eat my face off."

"Gemma Wyler?"

How…?

"How do you—"

"I read a lot. I have every WWE book, and almost every WWE Superstar DVD. I like reading about the McMahons since they started this whole business. It's my passion!" He says.

"I'm going to be completely honest here kid, that's a little creepy."

He smiles, showing white crooked white teeth. But he's a cute kid, a little creepy but cute nonetheless. "I'm just happy I met Sandra McMahon! Today is the best day ever! I get front row seats to RAW with my big brother and I run into Vince McMahons famous daughter! Best birthday, I won't ever forget this!"

My hearts warms at hearing this, this kid made my day!

"It's your birthday? How old are you?"

"Eleven! Can I get a picture with you? Please?"

How can I say no? "Sure kid. What's your name again?"

"Alexander, but everyone calls me Alex. 'Scuse me sir, would you mind taking a picture for us please?" He hands his camera to a random guy.

I take my picture with my eleven year old fan named Alex.

"Can you do me a favor Alex?"

His eyes light up. "Sure!"

"Don't mention to anyone that you met me here until after the show is over. Please? I could get in a bit of trouble with my…dad."

"I promise!" He pinky promises me, then gives me a tight hug.

I smile at him then go back to me and Gemma's seat.

"What the hell took so long?" She asks.

I tell her about my encounter with Alex.

Her eyes widen, "Shit! You're famous?"

"Gee, thanks." I laugh. "But it is weird, I've never been in the spotlight, I didn't think I was that well-known."

"I bet he listened to that radio interview and saw the pictures online."

"Probably."

The lights go down and the show begins with The King's entrance, then Michael Cole…the dreaded Michael Cole. He spots Gemma and I standing in the crowd.

"Oh fuckshit!" Gemma yells in my ear.

"He winked! That means he won't tell! At least I hope he won't…DAMN YOU MICHAEL COLE!" I scream as he sits down next to King, earning me another wink.

"Well he's out here the entire show, so how could he sneak backstage to tell Randy or your dad that we're here?"

"Huh. Good point." I nod and sit down.

They have the first darklight/blackout match (I forget what they call it now) with two new possible Superstars. I remember them from months ago doing Roadie work, and I used to hangout with them backstage during the live show.

Once their match is over, they walk past Gemma and I on their way backstage to get bandaged up and looked at by the EMT's. Dane notices me and gives me a weird look. I point to my phone and make a texting gesture and he nods his head.

"Oh, right. You know that guy." Gemma snorts and sits down. "You know _everyone_." She smiles.

Michael Cole gets in the middle of the ring and announces that in a few moments RAW will be going live and for everyone to hold up their signs and scream as loud as they can and yadda yadda yadda. Burn it to the Ground blasts through the arena and the megatron shows the video, then a shot of the arena and a select few signs.

"Is that the kid you met?" Gemma points to the screen where Alex is on his older brothers shoulders (well I assume that's his older brother) and he's waving wildly. I nod. "He's a cute kid." She says, then sits back down roughly.

"What is up with you tonight?" I ask. She usually isn't this moody.

"Of all places, they had to move _here_." She mumbles loud enough for me to hear.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "Nothing. I'll tell you some other time."

"Okay." I reply and sit in silence as the first superstars music plays…which happens to be John's.

He comes out on stage with his signature stance and runs to the ring, thank God. He didn't stay on stage long enough to see Gemma and I in our ridiculous outfits. A camera man decides to scan the part of the crowd we're in, and I grab Gemma by the jacket and duck down to where he can't see us.

"See? I can follow through with plans!" I say and watch his feet until he's gone.

We sit back up in our chairs and listen to what Cena has to say.

He does his bit, gets interrupted by Nexus, and he and Wade Barrett have a quick 'I-will-win-this-argument-no-you-won't' moment then cuts to commercial.

On their way out, however, John shakes the hand of a little boy next to Gemma and I.

He sees me as I try to turn away. "Hey!" He says and grabs me.

I squeal like a fangirl (for the people around us) and hug him back.

"God I've missed you." He says into my hair. "I'll tell the roadies to let you backstage—please?" He asks when I start to object. I nod and he hugs me tighter, then leaves.

"You're so lucky!" One girl says and pats me on the back.

"I beg to differ." I mumble.


End file.
